pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
El Dorado
]] El Dorado is a world that contains a lost city of solid gold. "This is a wondrous place, ancient beyond reckoning. The ancient empires of Krokotopia and Old Azteca are but hazy shadows and dim echoes of the wondrous civilization that thrived here eons ago. I have found carvings here that confirm your suspicions that the vanished masters of El Dorado were closely linked to the enlightened builders of Celestia, and that much knowledge and commerce passed between them." -Marco Pollo, Secret Message to Merle Ambrose In Marco Pollo's letter to Merle Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood in Wizard City, he states that the masters of El Dorado were allies with the builders of Celestia and even linked. In his letter, he recalled haunting details: "El Dorado is far more and far less than a city of gold. This glittering isle is a tomb, last resting place of the wondrous masters who built it so long ago, cast down by their greatest achievement. Something terrible happened here, my friend, long ago. I have not discovered precisely what, but I grow troubled. What we found here nearly killed us all." It is implied that the sentinels turned on their masters, taking over the city and destroying them in the process. "After the fall of this great city, the Celestians used their magic to unmoor the Stormgate from the fabric of the Spiral, to prevent anyone from ever coming here again." The Celestians seemed to think that the sentinels were a great threat to the Spiral, and so they decided to hide El Dorado as best as possible. Interestingly, it seems as if Kane is repeating (history) what the sentinels did: destroying his creator and taking control. Captain Avery mentions that "you can't just sail to it", as it doesn't always appear in the same place and the Stormgate to there doesn't stay open very long. Anyone who tried to sail there would most likely not return. Marco Pollo, however, somehow found out a way to make a map to it and discovered it. Marco Pollo and his crew visited the lost city once, only to be attacked by golden sentinels without warning and have more than half of his crew decimated. Only Marco Pollo, Christopher Clark, the player's mother, Catbeard, Egg Foo Yung, Argos, Gazpaccio and Erika the Red escaped. As they sailed away, one of the guardians somehow boarded the ship! After a brutal fight, the eight of them obliterated the machine. While they arged over their share of the gold, Gazpaccio claimed the pieces of the giant as his share. It's revealed that he used those pieces to make Kane . Gazpaccio mentions that he was the one who took the picture of Marco Pollo and the remnants of his crew. Once Marco Pollo returned to Valencia, he destroyed the map, and hid the shredded pieces throughout the Spiral. By the time of the events of Pirate101, the player must find all of the pieces of Marco Pollo's map and go to El Dorado. Unfortunately, the Armada holds some of the pieces of the map, so you will have to get the pieces from them first. Letter to Merle Ambrose from Marco Polo To my dear friend, esteemed Headmaster Merle Ambrose - I write these words to you from the shining streets of El Dorado. It is true! My life's greatest aspiration is accomplished, thanks in no small part to you. As you advised, the Scroll of Secrets in MooShu gave me the key to unraveling the mystery of El Dorado's Stormgate. Your letter of introduction to Cao Tzu opened the way, and with the Sage's help I was able to make my wondrous Map. My Map worked perfectly, allowing me to finally visit the lost city of legend. I must also extend warm thanks to Gamma, whose mathematical assistance with my star charts was absolutely essential. How can I begin to describe what we have discovered? This is a wondrous place, ancient beyond reckoning. The ancient empires of Krokotopia and Old Azteca are but hazy shadows and dim echoes of the wondrous civilization that thrived here eons ago. I have found carvings here that confirm your suspicions that the vanished masters of El Dorado were closely linked to the enlightened builders of Celestia, and that much knowledge and commerce passed between them. If you ever come here, I expect you would find a wealth of knowledge that would shed new light on the culture of Celestians before the cataclysm. But I must advise you never to come here, old friend - it is far too dangerous. Every adventurer in the Spiral longs to find El Dorado, drawn by greed. There is indeed gold here, more than can easily be imagined, but I fear El Dorado is far more and far less than a city of gold. This glittering isle is a tomb, last resting place of the wondrous masters who built it so long ago, cast down by their greatest achievement. Something terrible happened here, my friend, long ago. I have not discovered precisely what, but I grow troubled. What we found here nearly killed us all. I have confirmed your theory - the random perturbations of El Dorado's Stormgate are no accident - they occur by design. After the fall of this great city, the Celestians used their magic to unmoor the Stormgate from the fabric of the Spiral, to prevent anyone from ever coming here again. In my fervor for discovery, I defied their wisdom and defeated their puzzle. But now do I think I have made an error in coming here. I shall devote the rest of my life to hiding the secret that I have uncovered, and working to ensure that nobody ever makes their way here again. I implore you, my friend, make no attempt to come to El Dorado, and keep silent to any inquiries about the City of Gold and its secrets. They are best left unknown. My crew, so overjoyed when we arrived (look to the enclosed picture to see how thrilled we were!), barely escaped with their lives intact. They do not know the deeper implications of what we met and fought here - all they know is that they escaped with their lives and a small mountain of gold. We sail away at dawn. I've overheard them making grand plans - most of them intend to take to the skyways in search of glory and adventure, living as pirate kings and queens. I fear such pursuits mean little to me now. I shall retire to a life of scholarship, and work to forget the terrible secret I learned here. I pray it may never threaten you, or your wondrous school. So resolved, I remain - your dear friend Marco Pollo Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Locations not visited in game Category:Lost Worlds Category:Mainline Quests Category:Enemies